


Super Mario Bimbo World

by Anonymous



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based on and inspired by the art of Annon/AnnonMLP.
Relationships: Bowsette/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Mario/Bowsette, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Super Mario Bimbo World

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Bimbo Multiverse Thread on /trash/ and original posted it on pastebin, but pastebin has blocked things of a sexual nature, so we'll try AO3.

The sun was shining brightly on the peaceful Mushroom Kingdom (and thankfully not attacking it). The citizens of the kingdom's capital, Toad Town, went about the business of their daily lives cheerfully, without any worries; the reason for that was currently walk the streets among them.

He was wearing his trademark ensemble of a red shirt and blue overalls, with white gloves on his hands and brown shoes on his feet, upon his brown haired head was a red cap with an "M" on it, and, of course, on his face was his proud black mustache. He was the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, champion of its ruler, and plumber extraordinaire, Mario.

Mario strolled through Toad Town, the toads saying hello to their hero, who in turn returned their greetings with a wave or a tip of his cap; for some of the young ones he would show off his jumping prowess he was famous for, much to their delight.

As Mario's destination came into view, he started to sprint and jump; jumping over toads with ease, then he wall jumped on top of a roof and proceeded jumping from building to building. Eventually he ran out of buildings, and took one final long jump, landing in front of a huge gate.

The toad guards, that had been standing there with long spears, gave a shriek, dropped their weapons, and huddled in fear at the sudden appearance, but quickly recovered when they realized it was Mario, and welcomed the plumber and opened the gate for him.

Mario followed the path from the gate up to the castle. It was large grey marble structure with a red roof, four towers at each corner of the rectangular main structure and a fifth tower raising from the center of it, and it's most eyecatch feature, a huge painted window of the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach; honestly though, it really didn't do justice to the beauty of the actual princess.

Mario crossed the bridge over the castle's moat and opened the front door without a knock; he had visited the castle so often he practically lived there, there was no need for formality, especially since he had been invited.

"Helloooo," Mario called out, upon entering the castle, "Princess? It's-a me, Mario!"

"Ohh, Mario~!" A breathy soft voice spoke from atop the stairs.

Standing there was Princess Peach. Her long blonde hair reached all the way to the ground, her breasts were big, bigger than head, roughly basketball size, her hips were wide, her thighs meaty, and her ass was fatter than her tits, all coming together to give her an excellent pear-shape figure. She was wearing a pink dress, though it really didn't seem to deserve to be called a "dress"; it covered her breasts but lift plenty of cleavage and sideboob on display, the skirt part, on the other hand, revealed much, the entire front half of the princess's skirt was non-existent, and with no panties on, Peach's pussy was proudly exposed to the world. In addition to that, she was wearing long white gloves that covered the entirety of her arms, with a pair of gold bangles on each wrists, thigh high white stockings on her legs, with gold platform heels, large round blue earrings, and of course a crown on top of her head.

"I'm so glad you came," Peach said, as she descended the stairs, her vast hips swayed and tits jiggled with her steps, threatening to pop out of her top but the garment kept them contained; Mario's eyes couldn't decide which to settle on, the bounce of her boobs was nice certainly, but her crotch was completely uncovered.

"Of course, Princess," Mario replied, his excitement growing with each step Peach took and reached its peak when she stood in front of him; the princess was very tall, so tall that Mario's head came up to about her waist, he could easily bury his face into her crotch while they both stood straight, and he was sorely tempted to do just that, "Imma always happy to see you."

"I can see that," Peach said with a giggle, referring to the tent that had formed in Mario's overalls from her approach, which he made no attempts to hide. The princess offered the plumber her hand, "Shall we?"

Hand-in-hand the princess led Mario out to the garden. It was a regular occurrence between the two, a light luncheon of tea and cakes, followed by sex; much as Mario wanted to plunge into Peach upon seeing her, he would never turned down snacks, priorities after all.

The pair sat at a table set up in a gazebo that had a tea set and an assortment of sweets on it. Mario wasted no time in chowing down, his mustache already covered in frosting; he wasn't gobbling up the sweets absent mindedly, but he was very energetic in his eating, it wasn't what would be considered proper etiquette around a princess.

Peach, on the other hand, was more selective, focused; she picked up an éclair, "Hmmm~," she moaned as she bit into the pastry, enraptured by its rich flavor. After the initial bit, the princess stuck her tongue out and proceeded to lick the vanilla filling, her tongue dived into the half eaten éclair, then her plump lips sealed around it and she started to suck out the cream, softly moaning as she did so. Once she was done eating, she looked at Mario who had been enthralled by the sight, his eyes seemed to turn into hearts. Peach giggled as she took a sip of her tea.

Before things could escalate, the sky darkened, as something large blocked the sun.

Mario and Peach both let out of a tired sigh, knowing what was happening.

"Oh no." Mario groaned.

"BWHAHAHA!" A harsh but feminine voice laughed from above.

Mario and Peach looked up into the sky to see an airship hovering over the castle.

"I really need to invest in some anti-air Bullet Bills." Peach commented.

Descending from the airship was what appeared to be a large clown head, but it was what it was carrying that was the real trouble. It was a tall woman, bigger than Peach and in more ways than just in height; her breast more huge, big enough that they seemed like could a head between them and they had a spike piercing going through her nipples; her ass was large, perfectly round and firm, with long tail growing just above the buttocks, with barbs running the length of it, and spiked shell on her back above that; her skin was a dark bronze color, and her hair was long and dark red, done up in a ponytail; a pair of horns grew out from the side of her head just above her pointed ears. She was wearing no clothing, the only thing she had on were a few accessories; spiked bracelets on her wrists, spiked armbands on her biceps, and a spiked collar around her neck.

"Aw, whadda we got here? A wittle tea party, and nobody invited me?"

"Of course not, Bowsette; you are not our friend." Peach said, stoned face.

"Ahh, now don't be that way, Peachy," Bowsette replied with feign hurt, "After all the times we played go-karts and tennis and crap like that."

"Don't suppose you're her for a go-kart race?" Mario asked.

"Nah," Bowsette answered with a wide grin showing off her fang-like teeth, "This visit is business as usual."

Bowsette snapped her fingers and several figures dropped in via parachutes. They were tall, leggy women with hourglass figures; clad in red hooded robes tied together by a brown belts, the bottom of the robs reached just barely below their, looking more like really short skirts, and thigh high white stockings on their legs and blue boots on their feet; light green hair poked out from their hoods, but their faces were covered by white masks, the mouths of which were O-shaped. Shy Gals, mercenary soldiers of the Koopa Troop.

The Shy Gals spring into action, charging at the princess and the plumber.

Mario jumped up and landed on top of a Shy Gal, causing her to stumble, he then maneuvered to picked her, holding her over his head the plumber hurled her at another Shy Gal, sending them flying backwards and crashing into another one behind that one, leaving all three in a pile on the ground.

Another came at Mario, but he dodged and did a backflip to put some distance between them. His foot, however, hit the Shy Gal's belt, causing it to fall off, undoing her robe, causing full frontal exposure of her body; she had had absolutely no underwear under her robes. She still attacked Mario, totally unaffected by her being nude.

Peach was fighting her own battle. Being in the garden, Peach had run over to the vegetable patch and started pulling out veggies; she threw large, smiling turnips at the Shy Gals, hitting them right in their chest, causing their big boobs to jiggle, some even popping out of their robes, the impacts laying out on the ground.

Peach threw a small, unripened turnip at one's face, with enough force it knocked the Shy Gal's mask off. The Shy Gal screamed in embarrassment and tried to hide her face, pulling her hood down over it; she fell to the ground, curling up into a ball. So long as they had their masks on a Shy Gal could be totally naked and act normal, but if they lose their masks they become an embarrassed wrecks.

"Mario, over there; that plot!" Peach called out, pointing to a spot in the garden.

Mario nodded and made his way over there, hopping over Shy Gals in his way with no problems. Once he reached the spot Peach pointed to he smiled at what he found; a red and yellow flower with eyes. Grabbing it caused Mario's clothing to change color, his shirt and cap turned white, and his overalls became red.

Mario turned to the enemies, he held up his arm to show a fireball in his palm. He tossed it at the nearest Shy Gal, hitting her in the chest and burning a hole in her robes exposing her tits, sending her crushing to the ground. Mario tossed fireballs at the rest of Shy Gals still standing, either hitting the same way as the first or hitting their masks, destroying them, causing the Shy Gals to stop everything to cover their faces.

"Tck, if you want something done…" Bowsette groused. She tossed some Bob-Ombs down from up in her Clown Car, that started to march towards Mario. With the plumber's full dealing with walking explosives, Bowsette leaped out from her ride, the ground shook as she landed behind Peach; the princess fell backward from the tremor, right into the dragon woman's grasp, her head rubbing against Bowsette colossal breasts, going right between her cleavage.

Bowsette rumbled with laughter at the wriggling princess she had her arms wrapped around, amused by her futile attempts to escape; Peach's boobs bouncing against her arms as her head knocked against Bowsette's own pair.

The Clown Car decented to Bowsette, allowing her to load the princess in and hopped back in herself.

"MARIO!" Peach cried out from the raising Vehicle.

On her way back up to her airship, Bowsette tossed a few more Bob-Omb for Mario to play with.

The dozen or so Bob-Ombs weren't much of a problem Mario, just a matter of having them blow up each other and avoiding the blasts. Alas, it did do a number on Peach's garden, but the real problem was the airship moving away from the castle. Mario needed a way to get up there, and fast.

"Mario!" the shrill voice of Toad cried out, as he came running out of the castle carrying a box, "You're going after the princess, right? This'll help."

Opening the box, Mario found a white wing with a 'P' on it. Touching the wing, Mario's clothes returned their original colors, however with the addition of the letter 'P' on his overalls, as well as a raccoon tail and raccoon ears on his cap.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed, before jumping up into the air, his arms spread wide as his tail waggled letting him fly skyward.

Meanwhile on the airship.

Bowsette sat on a throne on the quarterdeck of the airship, Peach sitting on her lap. She had pulled the top of the princess's dress, and was groping the exposed tits with her right hand, while her other hand was fingering her captive's snatch.

Peach whimpered and moaned from the molestation. She tried pitifully to escape the dragon woman's clutches, but it was a futile effort, and only served to amuse and further turn on her captor.

"You like that, don't ya, ya fungal skank?" Bowsette asked rhetorically. She stuck out her tongue, it was long, more than a feet easily and with a stud piercing on it. She licked Peach's left cheek, her tongue running down it, then it slithered under her chin, wrapping around under her face and moving up to like her right cheek.

Bowsette then brought her tongue to Peach's lips. The princess tried to keep them sealed but her body betrayed her; the sexual assault she was under caused her to gasp and whimper giving Bowsette open entry. Bowsette rolled her tongue in the Princess's mouth, rubbing it against her tongue and lightly scraping the stud on the roof of her mouth. Bowsette brought her lips against Peach's, finally actually kissing; her tongue shoved down the princess's throat, the tip wiggling around, the stud rubbing against Peach's uvula. Bowsette broke the kiss but slowly retracted, savoring the taste of the princess, strands saliva on her tongue like spider webbing.

Bowsette chuckled at the princess becoming putty in her hands. She spread Peach's pussy with her fingers before bringing her tail to opening, she rub the scaly appendage around the lower lip and flicked her clit with the tip.

Her captive was at the perfect level of arousal. Before Bowsette actually dive in, however, she was interrupted by a plumber with a raccoon tail and ears landing on the deck of the airship.

"Ah, for fuck's sake, we were getting to the best part," Bowsette cursed, then stomped her foot on the floor.

Goombas spring up onto the deck through trapdoors.

Mario began to spin at the Goombas charging at him, sending them flying off the airship with his tail.

Bowsette groaned and rolled her eyes at the effectiveness of her underlings. She kissed the palm of her hand like she was going to blow a kiss, however a fireball sparked in her hand, which she glowed at the plumber.

Mario had finished with the Goombas in time to see the fireball, but he didn't have time to dodge; it hit him, enveloping him in a puff of smoke, losing his power-up.

With that done, Bowsette jumped down to the deck to take on her enemy personally.

At Mario's height, his face came up to about Peach's waist, Bowsette was taller than Peach, at Peach's height, if she and Bowsette stood straight facing each other the princess could rest her head on top of the dragon woman's breasts, thus, Mario come up to just below Bowsette's crotch.

Bowsette took a large breath through her nose then breathed out a wave of flame.

Mario jumped over Bowsette, with the intention to grab her tail.

Bowsette, however, was ready for that trick; she jumped up into the air, surprisingly high for someone of her size.

Mario just barely dodged Bowsette's humongous ass slamming down on him, the prodigious posterior breaking the floor of the airship, leading to her getting stuck in the deck.

"Mario!" Peach called out from up on the quarterdeck, she held up her hand that was holding a pink/purple, glowing mushroom with hearts all over it's cap and heart-like eyes, "I was saving this for us after tea time, but you probably need it now."

Peach threw the mushroom to Mario.

Bowsette, upon seeing the mushroom, tried desperately to free herself from the floor, unfortunately, for her, she got loose only in time to see Mario eating the mushroom.

"Oh fuck me." Bowsette said.

"That's the idea." Peach said smugly.

The power of the mushroom surged through Mario's body; his height increased several times over, putting him on eye level with Bowsette; his muscles popped, his shirt straining from the sudden change, as did his overalls, a great bulge had appeared and was trying to tear its way out; Mario undid his overalls and let them fall to the ground, his cock flopped out free, tall and proud, over a foot in length and as plump as an Italian sausage, with a pair of meatballs dangling beneath.

Bowsette's jaw dropped, as she trembled at the powered-up plumber. She shook her head and regained some composure, "T-this doesn't mean anything! You think I'm worried about that big, fat… meaty… juicy… dic…" she started to drool, then shook her head again, "Then you're wrong, dumb ass! I ain't scared!"

Mario was unfazed by Bowsette's bluster, he just stared her down from under his cap, his dick pointed at her as if calling her out.

A bead of sweat rolled down Bowsette's face down to her chin where it dripped into her cleavage.

Finally Mario made his move, running at Bowsette and jumping at her.

"Here we go!"

Mario jumped over the dragon woman, who was stunned by the up close look at his cock that practically rubbed her face as the plumber jumped over her.

Standing behind Bowsette, Mario raised his, now gloveless, hand and brought it down on her massive ass, creating a thunderous smack.

"Ahhh!" Bowsette squeaked from the assault. Mario proceeded to smack around her ass, alternate buttcheeks with each strike; Bowsette was turning into a whimpering mess, but still managed to stay standing.

Mario grabbed hold of the backside before him and shoved his meat between her cheeks, causing Bowsette to take in a sharp gasp of air at the sudden sensation. Mario then reached up to fondle her boobs, careful not press against the spiked shell on her back.

Bowsette moaned from the stimulation. If she had any sense left, she would have fought back, would've tried to stab him with her shell, or used her tail somehow. But she was giving into the pleasure she was feeling; she falls to her knees, bending over on all fours, she spread her legs, completely exposing and opening herself to her enemy.

Mario positioned himself, his dick rubbing against Bowsette's slit, eliciting a needy whimper from her. Mario reached out and grabbed the horns on her head, then he slammed his cock hard into her snatch, causing Bowsette to roar.

Mario pounded away, the great ass jiggling, as he pulled on Bowsette's horns.

"Fuck yeah, Mario!" Peach yelled from up on the quarterdeck, both hands on her cooch, fingering herself with abandon, "Give that… mmm~... mean old Bowsette… ahh… what for!"

"Yeah," Bowsette growled, "I can take it, you fucking plumber! Give my all you got!"

Mario pace was quickening, he pulled on Bowsette's horns, pulling her up right, as if to display her huge boobs to Peach, as they were bounced by the pounding he was giving the dragon woman.

Mario was pistoning at rapid speed, that Bowsette entire body shook and shuttered; her brains were turned to mush, any thoughts of crushing the plumber and getting back to playing with Princess Peach were no longer existence, what she was feeling now eclipsed all other desires.

Bowsette roared loudly as she cummed. Mario let go of her horns, letting the redhead fall tits first onto the floor, dazed and semiconscious; his dick popped out of her vagina, covered in Bowsette's juices but none of his own however.

While Bowsette was still in a haze of post-coital bliss, Mario graded her tail and began to spin on his heels, picking up speed. Bowsette started to come to her senses and realize, all too late, what was happening; Mario let go and sent her flying off of her own airship.

"So long, Bowsette!"

"Fuck you, Marioooooo…" Bowsette shouted as she sailed off through the air until she became a twinkle in the sky.

"Actually, I'll take care of doing that," Peach said walking up to Mario, her hand gently traced her finger along the length of his still erect shaft, "Still so hard after all that, truly you are Super, Mario." she giggled, "Now, let's take care of that, shall we?"

Mario grabbed hold of the princess's big marshmallowy ass; Peach leaped up onto the plumber, wrapping her legs around his waist, and sliding her pussy down on his flag pole. Mario bounced her in the palm of his hands, as she grinded on the plumber's drain pipe. Both of them were already close to climax because of Bowsette, so it didn't take too long; Peach was the first to cum, with Mario followed close after.

Immediately after unloading into the princess Mario deflated; not just his dick, but his whole body shrank back to his short pudgy form. And since Peach was now bigger than Mario again, they both came crashing to the floor, with Peach on top of Mario, his head between her boobs; she giggled from the ticklish sensation of his mustache against her titties.

"My hero."


End file.
